Allure
by The-Autumn-Goddess
Summary: Arthur is a mysterious student who catches Allison's attention from the very beginning. Do they have a past together or is there something else between them? UK/fem! US, Gakuen! (ish) AU, some supernatural elements
1. Prologue: Story of the Goddess and the E

_Prologue: Story of the Goddess and the Enchanter_

The legend of the star-crossed lovers, the goddess and the enchanter, has been around for centuries and was passed down from ancestors to descendants. The sun goddess Alexa was a young goddess, merely 19-years old, tasked with the duties of keeping the sun running its proper times, as well as looking over the sky in the daytime. He was a warlock who only appeared at night from his lair, mysterious and enigmatic. The two were never intended to meet, but fate had intervened due to a delay on her part.

She was sent down with a request from the moon goddess, her twin sister Madeline, to retrieve moonstones. He had come out from his sorcerer's lair to pick herbs. They chanced to meet each other at dawn when she, in her hurry, spilled all her moonstones on the ground. He saw the lady picking her gems up and offered to help. He was wearing a long black cloak, so all the goddess could see were his eyes, glowing bright green, more luminous and radiant than the stones she held. The green orbs captivated her and she wanted so desperately to know what secrets they held. Now, no one really knew the identity of the young sorcerer, so she did not recognize him at first.

Arthur, the sorcerer, was really rather young himself, at the age of 23, and did not see through her disguise, possibly due to surprise. (Then again goddess powers are stronger than mortal sight.) But he was rumored to be greatly gifted at elemental magic. In any case, they fell in love almost immediately. However, Alexa had to return to the sky in the daytime, and Arthur could not appear in the daytime either. So they met at night secretly, for a period of time, until the other gods noticed her absences.

The ocean god, Kiku, discovered her sneaking away and reported it to the earth god, Yao, who punished the two lovers and revealed their true selves to each other. He declared that goddess Alexa was to be reborn into a human body, devoid of her prior memories as a deity, and cursed sorcerer Arthur into the form of a bird as well as removing his memories. However, after much pleading from Madeline, he relented and softened their sentences. They would both be reborn, Arthur would be a bird only at night(he got to stay human in the daytime), and they would be given one last chance to meet before he carried out their punishments. At Madeline's request, the gods also consented to let her be Alexa's guardian, as her sister.

Pitying her, the oracle Heracles secretly told Alexa that if she were to meet Arthur again in the next life, and if they were able to figure out their connection to each other, her memories and deity status would slowly return, and he would be free of his curse, but not mentioning how they would go about accomplishing this task. The gods allowed the two lovers to meet for the last time, all the while never mentioning that Heracles had said that both paths were destined to cross again, before wiping clean their memories and sending them to the farthest ends of the world.

And so the story begins.


	2. Ch 1: First Impressions

_Chapter 1: First Impressions_

I don't remember what really alerted me to his presence that day or what made me catch my breath. He was alluring, mysterious, and his eyes, somehow, saw deep into my soul.

It was the first day at Gakuen Hetalia. I had almost overslept, having smacked the alarm clock 10 minutes before to stop the beeping noises from piercing my brain. In my rush, I had to throw my uniform on, run the toothbrush across my teeth briefly, shovel food into my mouth, and dash out the door to avoid being late. My sweater uneven, my skirt wrinkled, and blouse slightly untucked, I was panting when I had made it to the campus.

The school really was as marvelous as all the stories said. Tangled, disheveled, long blond hair blew into my face as I scrutinized the students milling around, talking to each other dressed in uniforms identical to mine (albeit more neat), and the venerable old buildings that left me in awe. I approached the building, notebook in hand filled with the various notes I took on the academy.

Gakuen Hetalia has been around for more than 400 years. It was originally built as a palace for royalty, but the king and queen had decided to move their palace to a different location, so the buildings were converted into an academy. However, the schoolmaster had decided to keep the fancy ballrooms and marble staircases, as well as the crystal chandeliers, for special occasions.

I felt a strange feeling tugging at me, as if something I was destined to find was lying in wait for me to discover it. The emotion confused me.

Ever since I set foot on this campus, I've had this feeling that something that I've been looking for is here. I couldn't really explain it, because I didn't know anything about my past. All I could recall was somehow living alone in a small apartment. I was a mystery, even to myself. Especially to myself.

I remember getting lost on this expansive, beautiful campus because I was too absorbed in my surroundings that first day, as well as feeling quite alone, since I didn't really know anyone.

A young girl with pink flowers in her long brown hair skipped up to me. "Hello~ Are you lost?" She asked me sweetly in a musical voice.

"I guess I am. I mean, I am new here."

"I'm new too! Let's be friends~ Oh and I have some friends who I want to introduce you to!"

"Oh, okay then…" I followed her, since I wasn't sure what to do anyway.

"By the way, I'm Mei! Don't worry about classes, they don't start until tomorrow really. Today's just the get-used-to-the-campus day."

"Uh, thanks? I'm Ally."

* * *

I followed the girl around as she chatted about the various rooms in the venerable academy, pointing out which rooms were especially important, like the dining hall, or the formal ballroom, or the marble staircase and the crystal chandelier.

I just wondered how she knew all of this if she was new too.

"Hey Mei?"

"Yeah?"

"If you're new too, then how did you know all of this so well?" I paused, expecting an answer.

The girl shrugged, not making eye contact, her face tinged slightly pink. "Um, a f-friend of mine told me before I came…H-he was worried that I would get lost."

I noticed that she started stuttering, but didn't comment on it.

Mei changed the subject quickly. "So, what room are you looking for?"

"Room 202." I pulled out my schedule, the paper slightly wrinkled and no longer crisp.

"Upstairs! I'll show you where to go for each class so you don't get lost tomorrow when classes start!" She tugged on my hand and dragged me up the stairs.

* * *

After the Asian girl had towed me around the whole school, stopping once for lunch at a nearby store, we had finally reached the last part of the "tour": the dorms.

"Soooo…what dorm room are you in?" She asked slyly.

"Room 36…?"

Her eyes widening, Mei snatched my schedule and squealed. "We're in the same room!"

The girl's energy was starting to wear me out, but I appreciated her helpful advice and found myself smiling. I glanced at my watch, a present that my twin sister Maddie gave me, and gasped. It was already four in the afternoon.

"Time passes by fast! We're going to have a banquet in the dining hall at 5:30 and the headmaster will be welcoming the returning and new students with a speech. But yeah, you get an hour and a half of free time to explore~ I'll see you at dinner, and don't forget to wear something a bit more formal!" The girl waved cheerily at me before dashing out, most likely to meet someone.

I groaned and sank down on the bed. _Time to go digging through my bags for a dress, or some formal outfit that I'm not sure I even have._

* * *

I wandered out into the main hall, having finally found a suitable outfit to wear to the feast. I had gone through all of my things before finding an old red velvet ball gown that I had somehow packed into my baggage. Apparently, Maddie said that it was a gift from a close friend, passed down. The material was soft and smooth, with a silk and satin sash wound around it. I didn't often wear dresses but I had to admit to myself that it was lovely. However, something told me that gown would be too fancy to wear to the banquet, so I settled on a simpler turquoise dress that went to my knees. Mei had slipped back in to get her purse and grinned at my outfit of choice, commenting that it was perfect and showing me her pink sundress paired with a sweater.

It was now 4:30 and I had nothing to do other than drift around and explore. I caught sight of the Asian girl a few times with three guys and another girl, walking around and enjoying herself. Mei seemed to be trying to get close to one of the guys, and the girl seemed shyer than she was earlier, but the boy didn't seem to notice her efforts. The other girl was strolling hand in hand with another of the guys.

I smiled and shook my head. _That's cute._

Because I was looking up at them, I stopped paying attention to what was in front of me. The next thing I knew, I bumped into something–or rather someone– and landed on something soft with a thump.

"Owww that hurt…" I complained, rubbing my sore head.

"Next time you should watch where you're going if you don't like falling…" A voice with a distinctly British accent responded.

I had opened my mouth to make a retort back to that particular snarky comment, but as I looked up, the coherent thoughts that had been forming themselves into a witty remark disappeared, leaving me speechless and gaping.

The upperclassman (I think he was older at least) in front of me had slightly disheveled blond hair and really thick eyebrows. (Is it even possible to have eyebrows that thick?!) He had looked up as well and caught my gaze in his.

His eyes, a vivid shade of green, shone with a luster not unlike an emerald. They were mesmerizing, alluring, and I felt myself getting lost in those jewel green depths, bright with hope, but at the same time, enigmatic. I couldn't discern the expression, and his face was unreadable. Unwillingly, I pulled my gaze away from him, not wanting to stare too long.

He seems so familiar. If I believed in past lives and magic and all that weird stuff, I would say that I met him in a past life.

And damn, he's sexy. I caught my breath, feeling my cheeks start to heat up.

He frowned at me. "Are you all right? Your face is pink."

Still dazed, I muttered. "Never better."

"What?"

I shook off my lingering thoughts quickly. "Um, nothing, I'm fine. It was just a little bump."

"I'm sorry about that. I thought you were somebody else. But really, you should watch where you're going." This time his voice is one of concern, not sarcasm.

I scrambled to get off of him. "I'll be more careful next time." I attempted a small apologetic bow.

He laughed. "It's not that serious! By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Ally."

"I'm Arthur." At that name, an image flashed through my head, blurry and unclear. Arthur, Arthur…where had I heard that name before?

* * *

**A/N: So the two meet. But what is their backstory? **

**Note: Yes, fem! America is possibly OOC. But then again, this is Nyotalia, and Himaruya-san did not give us a lot of info on what their personalities are like, so I was creative. It wouldn't work if I used Alfred's personality.**

**Spain: Review for tomatoes~**

**Romano: No those tomatoes are mine! :C**


	3. Ch 2: Magnet

_Chapter 2: Magnet_

I was back in my room, sitting on the bottom bunk bed, with Mei chatting. Or rather, Mei was talking, and I was listening, sorta, but I was distracted and just replied absently or nodded whenever it seemed like she was asking a question. I still couldn't get my mind off of Arthur. Who was he that he would make my heart pound and my brain form these images?

Those visions…I felt like somehow, we had a connection that I couldn't explain. Did he have the same visions when he heard my name or thought of me?

"Hello? Hellooo? Earth to Ally!" Mei waved her hands in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry, what?" I blinked.

She pouted. "You were spacing out and whenever I asked you something, you would either nod blankly or say 'uh huh' or 'okay'. Seriously, what's on your mind?"

"Oh nothing. I just had a funny encounter." I tried to shake off the question. "By the way, do you know who Arthur is?"

"Arthur? Arthur Kirkland?"

"Yeah, whatever his last name is…"

"He's a sophomore and he was the student council president last year. He'll probably be running again this year. I really don't know that much about him other than the fact that he's from England. His eyebrows sure are big though! How do you know him?" She gave me a puzzled glance.

"Uhhh, I don't really…"

"Then, how would you know who he is…?"

"I bumped into him today."

Her eyes widened. "Ohhhh, that makes sense. He's a close friend of Xiang's."

"Who's Xiang?"

To my surprise, she blushed. "Oh, just a friend. He's a sophomore too."

I didn't want to push the girl, so I resolved to find a way for the two to get together.

I was curious. "So what's the deal with Artie? He seemed kinda pissed off about something."

The girl gasped. "Wait, he was in a bad mood? How did you escape? You're not trembling or anything."

"What? What do you mean? Do his bad moods have any meaning?"

"Oh, about that…" She suddenly got all secretive.

"What? About what?" I was dying to know.

"Well, the thing is…he was probably in a fight with Marianne or something."

"Who's she?"

"His girlfriend. They started going out sometime towards the end of last year, at least I think they're together-together, but I'm not sure. The thing is, whenever they get into fights, his bad moods are kinda frightening, and people are always scared of him."

I couldn't help but feel sad. Why should I? I mean, he and I are nothing to each other, right?

Damn…then again I'm not too surprised.

"That's nonsense. He was actually nice to me, after that initial snarky comment, of course. He even apologized and everything!"

Mei's mouth hung open. "What!"

I crossed my arms. "It's true!"

She shook her head. "You're either really lucky, or…" She broke off.

I pressed her. "Or what?"

"Or somehow you mean something to him…" She trailed off, walking off to the closet to change, leaving me sitting on my bed, confused.

Doesn't he already have a girlfriend? Why would I matter to him?

* * *

Mei came back out in her sundress. "It's your turn! Go change!" She pushed me into the closet and threw the turquoise dress into my arms.

I stumbled and almost tripped. A vision flashed before my eyes of a woman who had my hair, but longer, to her waist, wearing a midnight blue floating dress. As she fell from the heavens, her dress seemed to pull the clouds from the sky.

As I regained my balance, the image disappeared.

What did it mean? Did it have something to do with me?

Did I have a past?

* * *

When I came out in the dress, Mei tugged my hand. "Come on! You don't want to be late!"

I let myself be pulled along down the marble staircase, across the expansive lobby, and into the huge dining room. By the time she stopped, my feet had started to ache. Strappy high-heeled sandals really hurt…I don't recommend running in them.

"Yay we're here!" Mei clapped her hands happily. I looked in the direction she was looking.

A few people were already sitting down, while more were trickling in.

She turned to look at me. "Are you alright Ally? You have this really pained look on your face."

"It's my shoes. They're not suited for running or long-distances." I winced.

"Oh, sorry. But we're here now so you can rest!" She pointed at the tables. "Each seat has a name card. So basically they're assigned so you can't sit wherever you want."

"So where's my seat?" I asked casually.

"There." She pointed.

I walked towards it, and twisted around. "Hey Mei, why are you over there?"

"My assigned seat is over here. But don't worry! I'll talk to you later!" She smiled and sat down.

I sat down and sighed. I feel so awkward sitting here by myself. Then two people came by and sat down next to me. (Not on either side of me, just on one.) I glanced up once and saw that it was an Italian girl and a German guy. I think their names were Felicia and Ludwig. I continued staring at the ground because I didn't know what to say to them.

As people trailed in, more people sat down at my table, and someone flopped into the chair right next to me, so I turned to see who was sitting on my other side.

It was him. Arthur I mean. The older guy with the mesmerizing green eyes and characteristic eyebrows. He wasn't looking in my direction though. He was arguing with the pretty French girl on his other side.

I guess that's Marianne?

Thanks fate. You really know how to mess with people.

For some unknown reason, I kept running into Arthur. It was like I was drawn to him, like a magnet. Yet, he obviously had to be taken.

Life was so unfair.

I didn't want to be a whiny bitch or anything though. I didn't even know why I felt like this. Whatever.

In any case, I didn't feel like talking to them at this point. So I turned and pretended to be interested in what Felicia was babbling about. I leaned over and heard stuff about pasta. Yeah, okay sure.

But the whole time, I felt like someone was staring at me.

It was so weird.

"Excuse me? Ally?" I started at the sound of my name.

"Yeah, what?" I turned towards the voice.

Oh wait. Shit. It was him.

I found myself facing Arthur Kirkland.

"Um, yeah, hi." I tried to avoid eye contact. Didn't need him to mess with my head when he's taken. That would only complicate whatever emotions and crap I was going through.

He grabbed me by the shoulders. "Come on, look at me. Is something wrong?"

My heart clenched when I looked into those orbs that so painfully reminded me of brilliant emeralds. "N-no. Nothing."

Such brilliant eyes, and they would never be mine.

Ugh, what was wrong with me...shouldn't be selfish, right?

He stared at me for a few seconds, then finally let go of me. He turned back to make a sarcastic remark to the French girl, who had apparently made some sort of comment that I didn't hear.

Now I couldn't stop turning around and giving him secret glances. Damn magnetism.

* * *

**A/N: Lol pirate England mood, or maybe black magic England mood. Fem! America has a different personality because of the AU and stuff. Her tone also kinda shifts from the first chapter. Poor America. She just doesn't understand what's going on. I also kinda used the feast and the tables from Harry Potter as inspiration.**

**The various countries sit in their region of the world. **

**For example, the Nordics sit together, the Baltics (and Poland) sit together, and the Asians sit together. **

**West Europe consists of England, France, Spain, North Italy, South Italy, and Germany. **

**Central Europe consists of Prussia, Hungary, Austria, Netherlands, Belgium, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein. **

**Eastern Europe consists of Greece, Turkey, Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine. **

**America gets grouped with West Europe, because the countries kinda count as the West. Prussia gets lumped in with Central Europe because most of his history revolves around the countries there. Got it?**

**Sorry if some don't make sense. Like Greece or whatever.**

**China: Review aru! You will get some yummy snacks.**

**Ta ta! ~Lantern**


	4. Ch 3: Visions

_Chapter 3: Visions_

I sighed, feeling alone. Felicia and Ludwig were deep in conversation about something, Arthur (who I couldn't stop thinking about, grr) had stopped arguing with Francesca and was actually smiling at her, and Antonio, the Spaniard in front of me, was attempting to get Lovina, the Southern Italian who was apparently Felicia's sister, to say something to him.

I didn't have anyone to talk to, so I decided to look busy by observing the surroundings around me. The dining hall, like the rest of the academy, looked all nice and classic, all traditional like the Victorian buildings from the 1800s or Gothic churches.

Ugh, why couldn't the headmaster just start his speech already? I didn't like being the seventh wheel, and besides, I was getting hungry. I glanced over to the table Mei was at, and she was smiling and chatting happily with everyone at her table. She didn't notice me so I turned back to my own table.

"Hello everyone. This is your headmaster speaking. Welcome to Gakuen Hetalia Academy! I am glad to see our second-year, third-year, and fourth-year students back again for an exciting year. I am also pleased to meet our first-year students who are new to the academy. I hope you all enjoy yourselves at Hetalia Academy. To a new year!"

He toasted us and sat down with a wave of his hand. I guess it meant that we could eat, because everyone started to dig in. The banquet was like a buffet in a way, except that nobody had to get up to get their food.

Felicia leaned over. "Try the pasta! Ve~"

I smiled at her. "That sounds good."

"Let's be friends, ve!" I didn't know too many people that well at this school, so I was really happy to hear that.

We talked for the rest of the feast, or rather she talked and I listened. It was mostly about how back in Italy, she made her own pasta for meals, or how Luddy (her nickname for Ludwig) really liked beer and usually went drinking with his brother Gilbert. (He looked embarrassed at that.)

She managed to take my mind off of whatever was bugging me earlier.

When we finished eating and were dismissed to go back to our rooms, Mei caught up with me.

"So looks like you're friends with Feli now! That's great!"

"I am starting to get the feel of things here," I laughed.

"Haha, well why didn't she come with us?"

"Her room is in the other direction."

Mei gave a little "oh" of understanding. "So are you excited?"

I turned around to look at her. "Excited for what?"

"Tomorrow's the official first day! We have classes and we'll see more people around and we'll meet more people!" She chattered excitedly.

We reached our room. She opened the door and zoomed over to sit on her bed. I followed her.

Mei patted the spot next to her. "Come on!"

I don't know what I would do without this girl. Sitting down right next to her, I reached over and hugged her.

She looked surprised. "What?"

"Thanks Mei. For everything."

She grinned and flopped down onto the nearest bed, which happened to be mine. "No prob. Now get some sleep okay? We've got a big day tomorrow!"

I laughed and grabbed my stuff. "I'll be right back ok? I'm going to the bathroom."

"Uh-huh. I'll wait." Her muffled voice came from the pillow.

Out in the hallway, students were still walking around, chatting as they passed each other, some still in their uniforms and others already changed.

I made my way to the bathroom at the end of the hall and found a small line. I sighed.

Felicia, the girl from earlier, waved cheerily at me. "Ve, hi Ally! This is _mia sorella_ Lovina! _Sorella_, look it's Ally!"

Her sister Lovi, the girl with darker brown hair and an identical curl sticking out from the left side of her head, turned around from behind Feli. "Oh, that girl from dinner."

I made a face. Wow, so friendly.

Feli looked worried. "Don't mind her, ve. She's a bit uncomfortable around strangers."

I shook it off. "It's okay. So are you two the same age or is she older or are you older?"

She bounced on her heels. "Sorella is older! She's a sophomore, vee~ I'm a freshman."

The line had moved up so it was her turn. She brushed her teeth then dragged Lovina with her after her sister opened the door. "_Buona notte_!"

I was the last in line so by the time it got to me, everyone was already gone. I breathed out in relief. There's less hassle now.

I finished brushing my teeth and spat out the toothpaste. Putting my stuff away in a small bag, I propped up my elbows on the sink and stared into the mirror.

As soon as I looked up, an image of the woman from before appeared again. Her long, blond, wavy hair seemed to float by itself, and her glowing lapis lazuli eyes had a distressed expression. She mouthed something, urgently, before disappearing.

I blinked a few times then rubbed my eyes. However, the only person left in the mirror was me, with my short, blond wavy hair only barely reaching to my shoulders and my sky blue eyes lifeless in comparison.

Confused, I stumbled out of the bathroom.

As I made my way down the hall back towards my dorm room, I caught Arthur coming my way.

As our eyes met, I felt a shock go through my body. Suddenly, a vision of a hooded figure, a glint of emerald jewels visible underneath the hood, flashed before me.

I stumbled back, putting my hand over my mouth.

Arthur's eyes widened. Lunging forward, he grabbed my wrists. "Hey, calm down Ally. Are you having a seizure or hyperventilating?"

I started breathing in-and-out. "Um, no. I just got a shock. Ahaha."

He didn't look convinced. "Do you have health problems?"

"Nope. I'm just…tired! Yeah, tired, so I'm kinda jittery!"

Arthur let go of me but he still looked anxious. "Well, good night I guess."

I stood there in shock as he walked away.

Then I remembered that Mei was waiting for me, and I started running back to my room.

When I barged in, Mei sat up and gave me a baffled look. "What's wrong? What happened?"

I started frantically searching for an excuse. "Uh, I just realized I took too long in the bathroom. There was a line and stuff, and I totally forgot that you hadn't gone yet."

She laughed. "Haha, that's it? It's not a big deal. I'll be out faster than you at least." She joked, before picking up her bag and exiting.

I changed into the standard nightgown that the academy gave to the girl students before plunking down onto my bed.

Passing an arm over my forehead, I wondered what that was all about. I heard Mei come back in.

"Hey, you can sleep now!" She teased.

I burrowed under the covers. "So warm."

She climbed the ladder to her top bunk bed. "Good night! _Wan an_."

"Night to you too." I mumbled.

I drifted off to sleep to the sounds of my dorm mate and friend's breathing.

* * *

_A girl with long blond hair was running around laughing while her sister was yelling after her._

"_Alexa! Wait up! Stop running around or else Yao will get mad!"_

"_Haha, come on sis! Just for a little bit!"_

"_But, but…"_

"_It's alright! Look, Kiku wanted me to see him today about something anyway, so it shouldn't be a big deal for me to go down. Stop worrying okay? It'll be fine!"_

"_Fine, but you better come back here soon. Right now, it's my shift but in a few hours, it'll be yours!"_

"_Got it!"_

_The girl leaped onto a cloud, which started floating down towards the trees._

_When she landed in the pitch black forest, Alexa turned around as if looking for something._

_There was a sound of footsteps._

_Alexa's face brightened and her eyes glowed._

_Then everything went black._

* * *

I bolted up and gasped. It was her again. Picking up the alarm clock next to me, I checked the time on its glowing surface.

3:05 AM.

Still too early.

I could still hear Mei's breathing from above me. I lay back down, not wanting to wake her back up.

Funny. I've never had so many clairvoyant dreams, visions, psychic happenings, or whatever all at once.

I've known that I was clairvoyant ever since I was 9 years old, when I had a vision of the ocean coming up to meet a hooded figure on a mountain. I told Maddie about it and she went all quiet and said that I was always kind of out of the ordinary. I heard her muttering to herself that I was having visions and that my powers were still there and stuff, though.

I think Maddie wanted to come here too, but I said that I could handle it on my own. She agreed because she said she had something to take care of, more important than going to this academy, but she said that if anything funny happens I'm supposed to call her.

The thing is, if I call her, she might make me leave, and I don't want to. I've been pretty lonely in the past, and I was never really close to anyone. Yeah, I had some friends, but we were never besties or anything.

Well, I've got class in the morning, so I should probably go back to sleep and stuff. Yeah, or else I'll fall asleep in class and that won't be good.

I turned over and closed my eyes, drifting off again, but this time my sleep was relatively dreamless.

* * *

**A/N: So many visions. Whoa.**

**I felt kinda bad for not having updated for some time, so here's two chapters for you all. TWO! What a bonus! **

**There's a reason why the gods/goddesses are not supposed to mingle with humans. I think it'll be explained in a few chapters.**

**If you guys want Arthur's POV in one of the chapters, vote please! I might make Chapter 4 or 5 about him!**

**By the way, does anyone do fanart? I wish I could, but I'm not very artistic. *sad face***

**Prussia: Review and I will deem you awesome!**

**Bye Now! ~Lantern**


End file.
